cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Korey
Category:Socialist Workers Front Category:Individuals Early life From ages 0–14 his life was not the normal one for an American. His real mom died when shortly after he was born due to drugs and he was raised by his grandmother. His Father was in his life but was in and out of jail through most og his life. As far as his Grandfather he died when Korey was young as well. So his life was fragile at best. However he was still raised with love and care. However it all proved how fragile it really was when on October 6, 1998 she died a slow death from cancer. Darkness Rising After his grandmothers death and he was given another bombshell, his fahter crashed into the car of a woman who was pregnet and killed her two unborn babies. Faced with nowhere to go he lived with his step mother for a little while before living with others before his fahter got out of jail on bond. This however would not last for his father was given 8 years in jail. 6 for the crash and 2 because a month earlyier he broke into a drug store with a sledgehammer. Korey's stepmother lost rights to her own kid and so he stayed with a friend. However as fate would have it they later gave him up to foster care. From Peace to War Korey entered foster care on May 2, 2000. His 16 birthday. He later shown sides of becoming a fascist and promoting a soft dislike for races other than Japanese, German, Italian, or Swedish. His anti-Americanism began here. Korey sees the light Around his 18th Birthday he moved out on his own and started to have a life. A month later in order to learn about his enemy, the evil Communists, he bought a Communist Manifesto and read it. However instead of learning about his enemy he became it. After looking at different forms of Communism not having any real problem with any of them he settled with becomeing a Titoist. The Revolution After his new Titoist way of thinking blossomed he began to see the world. He joined a small Maoist group in Nepal. After getting some battle experance Korey left again this time for Sakhalin. He heard that a Communist Party was gaining power and he was allowed to join them due to his contacts in Nepal. When the Revolution happened the Leader of it was killed and it was Korey that took charge during the fallout of losing there only icon of hope. The Revolution ended in success and Korey came to power officially on May 10, 2006. https://archive.is/20131014091934/img336.imageshack.us/img336/8693/0412597r107234aedit1st.jpg Korey about to attack an enemy Soldier. Personal information Korey is 6 feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, his hair is now cut and combed like Stalin's, his favorite food is Pizza, his favorite drink is Dr. Pepper and Ramune(Japanese Soft Drink), his favorite meal however is Buffalo Wings with Vodka, he likes anime with Excel Saga being his current favorite, he likes RPG's with Final Fantasy XII being his favorite. Depression Due to the hardships in his life depression is often the case when it comes to Korey. He has delt with it but it keeps coming back will little notice or reason. Reguardless Korey still runs the nation with energy.